


just like your father

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [142]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Just like your father seems like the favorite compliment his teachers can give him.
Series: the quaren-fics [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Kudos: 7





	just like your father

_Just like your father_ seems like the favorite compliment his teachers can give him. Jun has to do his best to not gag at the thought of being like him - instead he smiles politely and thanks them, and then when they are not watching, Jun studies the movements on the mirror.

He doesn't want to be like his father, hates the thought of being _anything_ like him. The mirror offers no answers; all it poses are challenges, an image that makes him wonder if his father ever looked at the mirror and thought _how can I do better_ like Jun does, except Jun's better is not akin to his father's version of betterment; no, his is just getting out of that man's shadow.

Where there to exist a surgery that took out whatever made them utter those four odious words, Jun would sign up for it in a second, even if it meant he'd have to learn everything from scratch again. He already had little in the talent department, so what was learning from nothing? It was just a hurdle, one that he could surpass easily.

Sometimes, when Jun practices, he can almost see it, out of the corner of his eyes - the similarity his teachers and instructors so praise in him, when Jun smiles at an invisible camera, when he does that complicated, tricky step the choreographer guarantees will bring freshness to the choreography. He always changes the wheels when he catches it: movements become sharper, eyes become terse.

He will not be like his father. He will not lose his entire career for stupid motives. He will rise above his idols, rise above his failure of a father, staying in a comfortable station where no one would ever _think_ to say that he was just like his father.


End file.
